the cullinary suprise
by hannah5421
Summary: Sorry the title is rubbish basically it is a kate/ari fic I may add more chapters if requested and in the meantime will try and think of a new title.New chapter up 23/2/11
1. Chapter 1

This Is a one-shot it may be rubbish who knows pairing is Kate/Ari NCIS.

Kate sighed as she entered her apartment today had been a bad day the case they were working on was a child abuse case the child had been murdered by her own mother a Marines wife who had beaten and starved her own daughter while her husband was fighting for his life and his country in Afghanistan.

Cases like this always got to her it was unimaginable to Kate that someone could treat a child like that. Taking of her shoes Kate sighed and threw her handbag onto the couch threw her keys in the bowl by the door and froze, she thought she had heard something in the kitchen taking her gun from her waist she crept soundlessly further inside,

"Hello Caitlen "she heard from the cooker next to the window, the voice was lilting and foreign and she did not need to turn around to know who it belonged to, Kate had a brief second of astonishment that the man had the balls to enter her home after shooting Gerald and kidnapping her not even a week ago, turning around so fast she was surprised she didn't get whiplash Kate pulled her gun level with Ari's face and said "get the hell out of my apartment before I put a bullet between your eyes "in a voice as cold as ice.

"Caitlen it is rude to threaten someone who has made you dinner it took me hours to put together this culinary masterpiece" Ari said as if it were perfectly normal for him to be standing at her stove cooking by the smell something delicious, Kate wanting nothing more than to wipe the smirk of his face replied "what the hell are you doing in my apartment are you out of your goddamn mind!"

"Caitlen please sit down i have something I wish to discuss with you" he spoke pointing towards her wooden table "I promise you I am not here to harm you in any way I just wish to talk"

Kate slowly made her way to the table never taking her eyes of him she took a seat with the thought running through her mind "What the hell could Ari Haswari possibly want with me?

Should I continue this or leave it as it is? review please and let me no


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate sat at the table in silence watching Haswari pull the pasta of the cooker and drain it before serving it to her "Please eat first and then I will explain why I am here I promise,"

Looking at him Kate slowly ate a small piece and was pleasantly surprised by the fact that it tasted good keeping her gun in her hand she used the other to eat with "you can let go of the gun Caitlen I am not going to hurt you in fact I am here to ask you to do something for me, however you are under no obligation to do so."Ari said whilst sitting down and eating his own dinner and pouring a bottle of white wine that she was sure he must have brought with him as she certainly didn't have any in.

Kate slowly lowered her fork and poured herself a glass of wine all the while wondering what he could possibly want from her" what is it that you want because I wouldn't be getting your hopes up that I will help" Kate said feeling explicably angry that the man was just sat there staring at her, she hated that even though he was a terriost and had shot her colleague for no reason than his own perverse pleasure but when she looked in his eyes they were still kind, finding out that Ari was Mossad had been a relief, the idea that she had felt anything but anger for a member of Hamas had not sat well with her the feeling that she could sympathise with a terriost had been frightening.

"Are we going to sit here all night or are you going to tell me what it is that you want?"Kate finally asked

Ari looked at her wondering whether he was doing the right thing by coming here it was not something he would ever have done but the circumstances had pushed him, putting down his fork Ari wondered how to explain and was annoyed knowing that he would have to give her some information on himself and his family "I have a sister her name is Ziva she is also Mossad , about eight months ago she was sent on a mission and was captured by a terriost named Salem for a while my father and I believed she had died , she had not , I was hurt and angry that anyone had dared to hurt my family so I found out who had killed her and went to kill him myself, however when I got there she was still alive" Ari paused to gather his thought meanwhile Kate had no idea where this was going she was sorry about what had happened to his sister but the fact was what did this have to do with her?

"I know what you are thinking but I promise you will understand in a minute "said Ari interrupting her musings "I will get to the point, when Ziva returned home and her injuries healed she was not the same, Ziva is one of the best Mossad agents but that has changed she is more soft is more emotional and no longer has the strength to be an assassin, it is also not safe for her to stay in Israel therefore my father and I have a plan to send her here to America where she will be safe." Ari sighed this was harder than he had anticipated; he was not one to ask for help.

"Okay, I'm really sorry about what happened to your sister, really but I don't understand what it is that you want me to do I'm not a shrink and I doubt anything I could do would be helpful" answered Kate feeling more confused than ever, what the hell did he want?

Ari looked at her there was something about her that was soft and kind and gentle but he knew that she was also strong and stubborn and that she was the only one he would have ever asked to do this for him, because he knew that when she looked at him she didn't just see a killer she saw something else something good and that was the reason because if she saw it in him she would also see it in Ziva.

"Ziva will be coming to America tomorrow, and I will be leaving soon after she arrives; now all that I ask of you is if you could check on her now and again. She has acquired a job at Georgetown university teaching a course in languages I am hoping that once a week or so you will enquire of your friend who I believe teaches English there, about how Ziva is coping that is all I wish of you" finished Ari quietly looking expectantly at Kate.

Kate didn't know what to say about this strange request it was the last thing she had expected him to say why would he want her to check on his sister, from the sounds of it she was quite capable of looking after herself though it was nice to know that he clearly cared about her but it was obvious that he deeply resented having to ask.

"ok I will check up on your sister if that's what you want but can you leave now because I am this close to shooting you?" answered Kate after all she couldn't have him thinking she liked well ok maybe she thought his concern for his sister was sweet and maybe he looked good with the stubble and the smirk but she certainly wasn't going to tell him that.

"Oh Caitlen when will you realise the world is not so black and white" he answered shaking his head with clear amusement "but I thank you for agreeing to my request and I will leave you to your evening, here is a number that I can be reached at however please do not call unless it is a real emergency, I will contact you, here is also a number that is directly to my father only contact him if you have not heard from me in more than a month" Ari stood up and began to put on his jacket

"Wait! I don't even know you're fathers name I'm certainly not going to call him if you don't get into contact" answered a flustered Kate she was completely rethinking this know this probably wasn't a good idea imagine if her team found out they'd go nuts!

"Caitlen please my father's name is Eli or Director David it is however very unlikely that you would have to speak with him I am hoping to be in DC every couple of months you will be fine thank you for help" he replied walking to the door, he turned around to face and smiled so freely that for a moment she lost her train of thought.

"Goodnight Caitlen sleep well" he finished and walked out, closing the door softly behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kate sighed as she finished typing up her report, today had been a long day, Tony had taken great delight in annoying her. Kate hadn't slept well the night before knowing that today was the day she would stop by the university to essentially spy on Ari Haswaris sister, she couldn't believe she agreed to do this for him.**

**Putting her report on Gibbs desk Kate grabbed her bag " I'm leaving guys I will see you tomorrow, night" said a weary Kate.**

**Hearing there replies in turn she made her way over to the elevator, god how she hated elevators, she had been terrified of them ever since being trapped in one when she was a child.**

**Breathing a sigh of relief when the doors opened Kate made her way to her car, what she really wanted was to go home and sleep for a week, but she had promised to do this even if she had clearly lost her mind at the time.**

**Traffic was light, Kate made it to the campus just after six parked her car and looked around at the historical campus, it was a beautiful place and Kate envied the students who attended, Kate's parents had money and a legacy at Stanford university, one that she herself had followed.**

**When Kate had left Stanford she had decided not to follow in her ancestors footsteps ( lawyers) she had instead decided to be apart of the USA secret service her father had yet to forgive her. **

**Pulling herself from her thoughts Kate exited the car and made her way towards the entrance to the language department knowing that her friend would be in her office. **

**Moving trough the hallway Kate reflected on the last tension filled family gathering she had attended, it was nearly two years ago.**

**The party had been in honour of her parents 30th**** anniversary and it had been fun but upsetting because, her father had clearly still held a grudge about what he considered a slight against him and his father before him.**

**Sighing Kate knocked on the door of a Prof. Marino, Kate's friend from their days at Stanford, hearing herself be beckoned Kate opened the door.**

**Sitting at an old mahogany desk was Isabella Marino teacher of English, " Hey Kate what brings you here I thought we were meeting for lunch tomorrow?" asked a surprised women with hair so blond it looked white in certain lights, Kate loved to tease Isabella about her looks which were strange considering she was American Italian.**

" **hey bell I was just stopping by because I had a favour to ask, if your not to busy" answered Kate.**

"**Of course not come in sit down, Ill get us something to drink." she replied looking confused after all she taught English how could she help Kate the federal agent?**

**After bell had returned to her seat Kate asked her " Do you have a new professor in you department."**

"**yes we have a new women teaching Hebrew and Arabic" answered a confused Isabella.**

"**Her names Ziva, Ziva David, have you met her or talked to her" asked Kate wondering once again how she had gotten into this, oh that was right stupid Ari and his stupid eyes.**

**A confused Bell answered "Ziva yes she is quite popular and very fluent in both languages she is a nice person I haven't spoken with her much I greet her when I see her but not much else, why? Answered bell.**

" **Shes a friend of friend that's all just wanted to see how she had settled in and how she is" Answered Kate, nearly choking on the word friend when referring to Ari.**

**Moving on to a different subject Kate glanced at her watch it was 6.45 and she was tired " Bell could you possibly do me a favour, its not big I was just wondering if you could let me know how Ziva gets on," asked Kate**

**Isabella glanced at Kate she new there was more to this than Kate was letting on but she decided to grant her request.**

" **sure Kate Ill let you know how she seems, I don't really know her but I can try" she answered.**

**Kate rose from her chair after thanking bell and left.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ziva sighed as her alarm clock blared telling her it was time to get up.**

**She had been in America for nearly a month now and still she could not sleep, the dreams still woke her.**

**Her time in Somalia had changed her, oh she was still quite capable of killing someone, however she did not want to.**

**She was tired of the killing and though she had been angry at her brother and father for sending her here she knew now that it had been for the best, she was better in some ways and the same in others.**

**Ziva reluctantly pulled herself from the bed, the apartment her father had acquired for her was nice and quite spacious, though it still looked empty, this weekend she had plans to purchase some furniture and to paint the place at the moment it was just cream and it was beginning to bother her.**

**Making her way in to the bathroom she proceeded to brush her teeth and shower wrapping a towel around her wet body she looked at herself in the mirror, the cuts and bruises had long since disappeared from her face, though, she would have the scars on her back for the rest of her life.**

**After dressing and having breakfast Ziva made her way to her car a black SUV that her father had bought for her, it was obvious that her father felt incredibly guilty and blamed himself for her capture after all it was he who assigned her that mission, however she didn't blame him she had known the risks that came with being Mossad. And she had been incredibly lucky to have reached her 29****th**** birthday without being killed.**

**Ziva sighed as she made her way through the traffic blocking the streets, she had been working at Georgetown for two weeks now and she had grown to like it, though she missed the excitement and rush of fighting for her country she was glad that her brother had persuaded her to do this, she enjoyed teaching far more than she thought she would.**

**Pulling into her parking place Ziva entered the building and lost In her thoughts she bumped into Professor Marino, " sorry professor I was miles away" said Ziva helping to steady bell who after bumping into Ziva had lost her balance.**

" **No worries Proff. David I'm fine honestly" she replied, thinking this was excellent timing, she had decided to invite Ziva to her and Kate's lunch today she was sure Kate wouldn't mind.**

**Ziva looked at Bell she was short a good two or three inches shorter than Ziva's 5ft 7 had blond hair and dark eyes it was strange considering she had an Italian name.**

"**Hey listen, me and a friend of mine are meeting up for lunch today I was wondering if you wanted to join us sort of a welcome lunch" asked Bell looking at Ziva hoping she would say yes.**

**Ziva thought about the request it wouldn't hurt for her to get to know her colleagues and it did look like she would be here for a while.**

" **sure why not just tell when and where" Ziva finally answered.**

"**ok we are meeting at a place called louigis down on 5****th**** at one so ill see you there ok sorry to run of but my class starts in two minutes" answered a retreating Bell.**

**Ziva looked down at her watch and cursed she was also late. **

_**Hi just wanted to thank you for your reviews and for the ideas, yes this will also be Tony/Ziva**_

_**I have no idea were this story is going so feel free to suggest ideas and I will try to post again soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**Kate sighed as she powered down her computer in preparation of leaving for lunch, she was glad that she was meeting Bell today she was in some serious need of girl time, God knows she loved Abby like a baby sister but Kate was nearly thirty and Abby was only 24, she (Abby) was still quite capable of staying out until three in the morning sleeping for two hours and then was quite ready to be at work by 7am with more energy than the sun!**

**Today had been boring, they had no case so she had been doing paperwork and going over old cases which were never fun, and Tony had been especially annoying today but hey what's new.**

" **Hey Tony I am leaving for lunch I will be back in about an hour ok" She said to Tony walking swiftly to the elevator not giving him the chance to answer.**

**Kate walked to her car and opened the door threw her bag into the passenger seat and herself into the drivers.**

**Whilst driving through the relatively light traffic towards the Deli herself and Bell had agreed to meet at Kate's thoughts drifted to Ari she had not heard from him since the last time they had spoken and she was on edge expecting him to pop up at ant time baffling her feelings all over again.**

**It was easy not to think of him when she had no reminders of him, of course she thought of him sometimes it was impossible not to, he had caught her attention somehow and it was clear he would not be leaving her mind anytime soon.**

**Kate pulled the car over and parked a short walk away from the meeting place and exited it.**

**Putting her keys in her bag she made her way to the Deli and pushed the door open **

**And looked around for her friend, she finally spotted her towards the back of the place sitting with a woman that she could not see as her back was facing Kate.**

**Making her way over she waved to get Bells attention and saw her say something to the woman sitting with her, what ever she had said made her turn around to get a look at Kate, when there eyes met Kate swore her heart stopped for a second because the eyes that had turned to look at her she had seen before, on the face Ari.**

**Quickly pulling herself together she made her way over to the table with the realization that Ari's sister would be sitting three yards away from her whilst she tried to force her lunch down her suddenly clogged up throat.**

**Reaching Bell she pulled her into a hug " hey Bell how are you , who's your friend?" Kate asked with what she hoped was an easy going smile, by the look on Ziva's face she had failed and failed quite enormously.**

**Ziva had no idea what was going on but when Bell had pointed out her friend and she had turned to see, the look on Kate's face it had puzzled her, it was a look of shock of recognition maybe, what the look was she wasn't sure but she was determined to find out.**

**Bringing her attention back to the table she caught the end of Kate's question **

" **Hello my name is Ziva, I work with Proff. Bell at the university and she was kind enough to invite me to lunch I hope you don't mind?" Ziva asked feeling slightly awkward at intruding upon the lunch.**

**Kate saw the look on Ziva's face and instantly tried to make her feel invited " no of course not your very much welcomed to join us" answered Kate trying to put her at ease, it seemed to work and she sat down next to Bell at the table.**

**The waiter suddenly arrived at the table and asked whether they were ready to order,**

**Kate took a quick look at the menu and decided " yes please could I have the soup and some garlic bread please thanks" requested Kate handing the waiter her menu **

**Bell asked for the mushroom ravioli and Ziva ordered the turkey Panini, after taking their drink orders the waiter left.**

" **So Kate how is work, Tony still annoying you at every opportunity" asked Bell laughing, she knew that though Tony annoyed Kate she thought of him as a somewhat playful big brother.**

"**God yes but he does make the day more interesting in a childish way" answered Kate thinking of her immature partner.**

" **Is Tony your boyfriend" asked a confused Ziva not even sure what Kate did for a living, she was baffled as to why her question bought bouts of laughter to Kate and Bell until they explained, they had a good time at lunch and as Bell left to visit the restroom Ziva decided to ask Kate about the look of shock when she had seen Ziva **

"**Kate may I ask you something" at Kate's positive response Ziva asked her why she had looked shocked upon seeing her when she first arrived at luigis.**

**Kate was worried at Ziva's question and could not think of how to answer it but then decided to answer her question honestly and if Ziva was upset she would do her best to apologize, screw Ari, she liked Ziva and was not comfortable lying to her, especially if they were going to be friends. **

**Kate looked at Ziva and said " I really don't know how to say this so I'm just going to tell you the truth and if you feel the need to shout at me I'll take it. I met your brother Ari about a year ago at work I work for a federal agency called NCIS and for reasons I am not going to get into now we met and I didn't see him for about ten months." Kate looked at Ziva to see how she was taking this and was upset by the total mask she was wearing giving no indication of her feelings, feeling slightly more nervous Kate carried on " So about a month and a half ago I arrive home from work and your brother is stood at my kitchen stove making some sort of pasta dish, by this point I was annoyed and freaked out and asked what he was doing there, so he told me a little of what had happened to you, no details or anything just that you had a hard time recently and that you would soon be teaching at a college where my friend worked and could I possibly keep an eye on you, I know it sounds bad but he really did seem like he was worried which is the only reason I agreed to do it, but my plan was just to ask Bell to tell me if anything seemed wrong, I wasn't planning on getting involved at all it just didn't seem like my business but then I came here today and your really great and I would hate having to lie you so I decided to just tell you the truth and to tell your brother just to go screw himself" finished Kate with a slightly hysterical laugh, due to the fact that Ziva hadn't said a word since she had began.**

**Ziva didn't know how to respond to the story Kate had just told her and was in slight shock at the fact that her brother had told this person what had happened to her, she was also grateful for Kate saying that she liked her. as it was draining feeling damaged and broken the majority of the time. She looked up at Kate and saw nothing but honesty and compassion in her eyes, knowing this was part of the reason that Ari had trusted Kate, and what that would have meant to him knowing that even a high percentage of Mossad distrusted him greatly due to him being a mole, sighing she answered Kate " I need time to think about this it has come as quite a shock as you understand, and I need time to process it" she answered suddenly overwhelmed.**

**Kate answers back instantly " of course take all the time you need, but Ziva I really do think we could be good friends and I don't want this to ruin it, so here here's my number so you can call me when you want to talk" said Kate holding out her card, as Ziva took it Bell came back to the table.**

"**So are we finished because I have a class in twenty minutes and I do not wish to be late as the students well never let me forget it." said Bell while grabbing her bag and jacket.**

"**yes we are, Bell I will call you soon so we can arrange a night out, I will definitely need one" said Kate also standing up from the table and kissing Bell on the cheek and giving her a hug " and hey Ziva, you have my number so call me okay, I will see you both later" Said Kate making her way to the door and to her car hoping that she hadn't messed everything up.**


End file.
